In this day and age, a plant cultivation device provided with a cultivation chamber for cultivating plant is known (for example, refer to JP H10-94333 A (hereinafter referred to as “Document 1”)). The plant cultivation device described in Document 1 adopts a composition that the plant cultivation device takes air into a light source chamber in which an artificial light source is arranged, and supplies the air passed through the light source chamber into the cultivation chamber for cultivating plant. The air supplied into the cultivation chamber passes through the light source chamber, and then is introduced into the cultivation chamber after making contact with a cooling coil and a heater. Consequently, the plant cultivation device enables temperature adjustment of the air to be introduced into the cultivation chamber.
According to the composition described in Document 1, temperature of the air heated by the artificial light source is adjusted, by means of making contact with the cooling coil and the heater. For the above reason, the plant cultivation device requires energy to cool the cooling coil for disposal of heat energy from the artificial light source while the artificial light source is cooled by means of making contact with the air.